This invention relates to fragrances and uses thereof, and more particularly to the fragrance of hay and uses thereof.
The cosmetic industry is a highly competitive industry. This competition is especially evident in the field of fragrances such as those used in perfumes, colognes, soaps, or other items applied on the skin of a person, developing and using an attractive fragrance in products provides a competitive advantage to the first user.
One common fragrance, which is highly acceptable and pleasing, is that of hay--especially the alfalfa or clover varieties of hay. Yet, no one has been able to use the fragrance of hay in toiletries, perfumes, aftershave lotions, or similar products. Anyone who has traveled through the farm country side in during the hay season, can attest to the desirable smell of the cut hay. It is clearly desireable to use this hay aroma in a fragrance. However, use of this fragrance has yet to be developed for commercial purposes.
It is highly difficult to isolate a hay fragrance. Special process steps and efforts must be taken to isolate this fragrance. If the steps are not achieved in proper order, the fragrance will be lost. Accordingly, the desired process for isolating the hay fragrance is critical.
Thus, it is clearly desirable to have advantages of an isolated hay fragrance used in cosmetic preportions.